Blog użytkownika:Flamca/Pierwsze opowiadanie
Akcja dzieje się 2 lata po JWS -Stoick żyje -Valki nie ma -Wygląd z JWS tylko trochę wyżsi -Czkastrid będzie -Czasami będę pisała z różnych perspektyw Zaczynamy :) Rozdział 1 Na Berk robiło się coraz cieplej. Zbliżała się wiosna, a z wiosną 17 urodziny wikinga Czkawki. Coroczne wiosenne obrzędy przybywały wielkimi krokami. Każdy miał zajęcie, nawet najmniejsze smoki. -Czkawka!!!-rozległ się krzyk Pyskacza. Nikt nie odpowiadał. -Czkawka do jasnej choroby, wołam Cię i wołam-powiedział zdenerwowany. -Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się- odpowiedział jakby się przed chwilą obudził. -Chyba do roboty przyszedłeś?- zapytał z ironią. -Nie, przyszedłem się pobyczyć - odpowiedział po chwili wiking. 'Perspektywa Czkawki:' Zacząłem się śmiać, a Pyskacz spojrzał na mnie jak na debila i uśmiechnął się. -A o czym tak myślałeś, jeśli można wiedzieć. A może o kim? -zapytał z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. -Nie przeginaj, dobrze? O nieodkrytych lądach, Szczerbatku i dobra masz mnie...o Astrid i o naszym dzisiejszym spotkaniu. -Może jej powiesz co czujesz? -Pogibało Cię!?-krzyknąłem na całą kuźnie-Taka dziewczyna się ze mną nie umówi. -Dobrze, twoja sprawa-powiedział obojętnie. -Dziękuje! -A teraz podaj mi te żelazo albo ty będziesz następny. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać bardzo głośno (...) Po południu wymknąłem się by przygotować się na spotkanie. -Jak wyglądam? -zapytałem -Wrauu -odpowiedział Szczerbatek. -Dzięki za szczerość- zacząłem się śmiać a gad położył się na mnie i zaczął lizać. -Szczerbatek wiesz, że to się nie spiera! -Uhuhhhhu- śmiał się ze mnie. -Taki jesteś? To patrz!- rzuciłem się na niego i próbowałem przewrócić, ale 800 kg wcale nie tak łatwo przewrócić. Siedział i miał minę ,,Mi nic nie zrobisz". Haha. -Dawaj, lecimy na polankę- powiedziałem i wsiadłem na Nocną Furię. Po chwili przylecieliśmy na naszą ulubioną polane, pełną różnych gatunków kolorowych kwiatów, wiele owocowych krzewów, a drzewa kołysały się i szumiały gdzieś w oddali. Polanka była na klifie, w dole było słychać co jakiś czas pojedyńcze fale uderzające w skały. Wiatr bawił się piaskiem i kilkoma liśćmi, które przetrwały pod puchową kołdrą z białego śniegu. Po kilku minutach przyleciała dziewczyna o długich blond włosach związanych w warkocz i pięknych niebieskich jak niebo oczach. -Hej!- powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Astrid klepnęła mnie lekko w ramie i powiedziała: -Stawiasz mi soczek!- krzyknęła i wybuchneliśmy wielkim śmiechem. -Co dziś robiłaś? -Nic ciekawego. A ty? -Ja w sumie też nic -uśmiechnąłem się. -Leć za mną-wsiadła na swojego śmiertnika i wzniosła się w górę. Robiły ostre zwroty, za którymi ledwo nadążaliśmy. Przylecieliśmy na drugą stronę wyspy. -Patrz, wyrosła!- krzyknęła z radością w głosie. -Nasza smoczymiętka! Pamiętasz jak ją zasadziliśmy? -zapytałem -No raczej, nie inaczej! -Ja też, dałaś mi wtedy buziaka w policzek-zaczerwieniliśmy sie oboje. Usiedliśmy na trawie. -Pamiętasz jak pokonaliśmy Albrechta? -zapytałem -Tak, pamiętam. Strasznie się o Ciebie bałam. Nie rób mi tak! -powiedziała i pacnęła mnie w nos. -Jak? Tak? -ukułem ją w brzuch i zacząłem łaskotać. Wiła się na wszystkie kierunki świata. Skończyłem. Wtedy ona zaczęła. Co z dziewucha. Położyliśmy się na trawie. Astrid opowiadała różne historie, wymachiwała rękami na wszystkie strony. Złapałem ją za łokieć. Przewróciłem się na bok by być w jej kierunku. Zrobiła to samo. -Pamiętam te wszystkie przygody, bo byłaś przy mnie i wspierałaś mnie, nawet wtedy kiedy robiłem największe głupstwo. Dziękuje -powiedziałem -Nie ma za co-odpowiedziała cicho. Smoki bawiły się z tyłu. Hałasowały, chrumkały, ganiały się i bawiły drzewem wyrwanym podczas ostatniej zamieci. Wichura i Szczerbatek byli przyjaciółmi. Tak jak ich jeźdźcy. Astrid zerwała się na równe nogi, stanęła na końcu klifu i zamknęła oczy. Wiatr bawił się jej włosami, śliczne blond kosmyki wydostawały się spod władzy warkocza i falowały tak jak powiew im kazał. Fale zaczęły z większą siła uderzać o brzeg, szum drzew dawał coraz mocniej o sobie znak. Wszystko nagle ucichło. -Astrid.... Co chce Czkawka? Podobało się? Proszę o szczere opinie? Co poprawić, co zmienić? Rozdział 2 -Astrid, ja muszę Ci coś powiedzieć.- zerknęła na mnie swoimi niebiańskimi oczami przez co prawie zaniemówiłem.-Ja, ja...- jąkałem się strasznie. -Cicho!- krzyknęła ostro. -Ale... -Cicho- powiedziała nieco łagodniej. -Słyszysz? Ktoś nas woła! Wojowniczka miała rację, to był Sączysmark na Hakokle, pędzili jak szaleni. -Słuchajcie, problemy ze smokami!- ledwo co powiedział, był taki zdyszany. -Jaki? -Smoki z akademii zachorowały- mówił już głosem bez zadyszki. -Ej, mała- złapał Astrid za rękę- Może po tym gdzieś wyskoczymy?- dostał z całej siły w brzuch. Zaśmiałem się. -Jestem umówiona z Czkawką- spojrzała na mnie porozumiewawczo. -Tak, jasne pamiętaj wieczorem po Ciebie przyjdę- uśmiechnęła się do mnie. -No trudno, lećmy już- powiedział zrezygnowany Sączysmark.- podszedł do swojego smoka i wsiadł. -Bądź koło 18- powiedziała cicho z uśmiechem. Polecieliśmy do SA z zawrotną prędkością (...) Po chwili weszliśmy i zobaczyliśmy jak Śledzik drapie Sztukamięs po brzuchu, bliźniaki leżą przy Wymie i Jocie, o dziwo się nie kłócili. -Wygląda na zwykłe przeziębienie...- nie dokończyłem. -Wystarczy im dać mieszankę ziół od Gothi i trochę odpoczynku- skończyła za mnie Astrid. Spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwioną miną, a ona szczerze się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła cicho się śmiać. -W takim razie zajęcia będą odwołane dopóki smoki się nie wykurują- po za Astrid wszyscy krzykneli ze szczęścia . I wyszli. Zbliżała się godzina 17, wróciłem do domu, dałem Szczerbatkowi kosz pełny ryb. -Ale zapachy.- powiedziałem wycierając ręce w ubranie. Wszedłem do domu, tata siedział przy stole jedząc całego kurczaka, mnie zostawiając małą nogę i trochę ziemniaków. -No, dziękuje bardzo. -Nie ma za co- odpowiedział, przerzucając drugą nogę na mój talerz. -Dzisiaj są ostatnie przygotowania do święta Wiosny, pamiętaj to już za dwa dni. -No tak jeszcze moje urodziny. -Czkawka masz dziewczynę?- cały ojciec, wali prosto z mostu. -Nie, nie mam! - A Astrid? -Tato!!! -No co? -Ona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego! -Pytałeś się jej? -No nie. -To skąd wiesz? -To widać. -O nie kochany, tak samo było z twoją matką, więc wiem co mówię. Powiedz jej to! -Dobrze, powiem jej. -To dobrze- uśmiechnął się. -Dobra zbliża się 18, a byłem umówiony w twierdzy. -Co już 18?- szybko dokończyłem kurczaka i wybiegłem. -Czkawka, a dokąd to? -Do Astrid- krzyknąłem będąc w górze, w chmurach. Zwykle na Berk o tej porze zapadał zmrok. Trudno się dziwić, skoro prawie ciągle jest u nas zima, lecz dzisiaj słońce zostało na niebie dłużej, rozświetlając całą wyspę swoimi promieniami. Białe obłoczki co jakiś czas przepływały przez złocistą taflę gwiazdy. Byłem nawet przed czasem więc zapukałem do domu Astrid. Niestety mieszkała ona tylko z wujem Finnem, który wyjechał kilka dni temu. -Puk, puk- zapukałem XD -Kto tam? -Hipopotam- odpowiedziałem śmiejąc się, ona też się śmiała. -Wchodź Czkawka! Herbaty? -Nie, dzięki- pociągnęła mnie do swojego pokoju i pokazała moje stare szkice. -Pamiętasz jak je rysowaliśmy?- zapytałem -No a jakbym miała zapomnieć! Rysowałam, a ty rysowałeś mnie jak rysowałam!- mówiła to pokazując mi ten szkic. -Haha! Ja nie mogę, nadal to trzymasz?- zapytałem -Czemu nie? To fajna pamiątka! -No w sumie- ukułem ją w żebro i zacząłem ją łaskotać, a ona mnie. Siedziałem u Astrid dobre 3 godziny podczas, których rozmawialiśmy o różnych pierdołach. -Musisz iść? -Wiesz, ojciec będzie się martwić- odpowiedziałem, najchętniej bym od niej nie wychodził. -Zostaniesz na noc? Tak pusto bez wuja Finna. -Czyżby nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson się bała? -No raczej nie!- powiedziała szturchając mnie w ramię -Jutro wraca twój wuj. Co by sobie pomyślał? -Nie obchodzi mnie to, strasznie nie lubię zostawać sama! -Hej, Astrid. Przyjdę do Ciebie z samego rana i razem pójdziemy powitać twojego wuja, dobrze? -Obiecujesz? -Obiecuje- powiedziałem ze spokojem w głosie. Pożegnałem się i wyszedłem. Księżyc był w pełni, oświetlał całą drogę. Przy paśniku leżał Szczerbatek. -Hej, mordko idziemy sobie polatać? -Wrauu- zerwał się na równe nogi. -No to hop- powiedziałem wsiadając na Szczerbatego -Dawaj, dawaj szybciej! -Teraz beczka! Brawo! Teraz w dół! Tak!- chwilę polataliśmy widać, że mordka na to czekała. Wylądowaliśmy pod drzwiami i bezszelestnie weszliśmy do domu. Całe szczęście, ojciec już spał znając go zaraz się by wypytywał dlaczego tak późno. Ogień w kominku już przygasał, przez co w pokoju było ciemno. Potknąłem się i wylądowałem na smoku. Szybko dorzuciłem drewna i poszedłem do łazienki szybko się przemyć, ubrałem piżamę i próbowałem zasnąć. Wiatr wpadał przez otwarte okno razem ze światłem księżyca, zrzucając przy okazji wszystko z mojego biurka. Rozdział 3 Przez całą noc zmrużyłem oczy, chyba tylko na godzinę. Wstałem i wyjrzałem przez okno z którego buchał chłodny powiew poranku. Słońce dopiero wstawało, więc jasny księżyc było widać doskonale. Szczerbatek już wstał, dałem mu kosz pełen ryb a sam poszedłem się ubrać jak zwykle. Po chwili dołączyłem do smoka, który jadł już ostatnią rybę. Z pokoju ojca było słychać głośne chrapanie. -Hej mordko, polecimy sobie gdzieś? -Wrauuu- podskoczył ze szczęścia Jak mówiłem słońce dopiero wstawało, było widać dopiero kilka promieni. Poleciliśmy nad klify. Na skraju siedziała jakaś postać. Nie wiedziałem kto to jest. Wylądowaliśmy za postacią, którą od razu poznałem. Była to Astrid. Cicho szlochała. Szczerbatek zauważył Wichurę i podszedł do niej. Zrobiłem to samo tylko szedłem w kierunku dziewczyny. Położyłem rękę na jej ramieniu, odwróciła się a ja zauważyłem, że ma czerwone, podkrążone oczy. -Astrid, co się stało? -Nic- odpowiedziała, a ja usiadłem obok niej. -Astrid? -Co? -Powiesz mi co się stało? - objąłem ją ramieniem, wtuliła się, zaczęła płakać. -On umarł. Mój wuj umarł!- wykrzyknęłam -Skąd wiesz?- powiedziałem ze smutkiem w głosie. -Dostałam ten list, w którym było napisane, że umarł na zawał- zaczęła głośniej płakać.-Zostałam sama!- wykrzyknęła. -Ej Astrid nie zostałaś sama. Masz Wichurę, Śledzika, bliźniaków, Sączysmarka i mnie. Słuchaj możesz do mnie przyjść o każdej porze dnia i nocy- powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem. -Naprawdę? -Naprawdę- pocałowała mnie w policzek. Zarumieniłem się, Astrid to widziała bo słońce wyszło już w całości nad horyzont. Uśmiechnęła się. -Już jutro będą obchody święta Wiosny. I moje urodziny- podkreśliłem szczególnie drugie zdanie- przyjdziesz? -Oczywiście- powiedziała ocierając łzy. -To co wracamy do wioski? -Dobrze- pomogłem jej wstać, ale nasze kochane smoczki przebiegły obok, a właściwie po nas i wylądowałem na Astrid. Nasze usta się prawie zetknęły, patrzyliśmy na siebie mocno zaczerwienieni. Szybko się podniosłem i pomogłem jej wstać. -Lecimy?- zapytałem -Lecimy!- krzyknęła -A i Czkawka nie wspominaj o śmierci wuja, nie chce aby ktoś się nade mną użalał.- powiedziała -Dobrze- odpowiedziałem. Lecieliśmy na zajęcia w SA (...) Po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. -Co dziś robimy?- zapytał Sączysmark -Wasze smoki już się czują dobrze? -Księżnisia aż się pali do lotu!- powiedział Śledzik -Wym i Jot też się czują lepiej- powiedzieli razem bliźniaki i zaczęli się kłócić, kto pierwszy to powiedział. Cała sytuacja mnie rozśmieszyła. -To co robimy?- powtórzył pytanie Sączysmark. -Patrole!- krzyknąłem, aby każdy dobrze słyszał. Przydzieliliśmy godziny i kto z kim. Mieczyk i Szpadka ze Śledzikiem na 15-17, Sączysmark z Pyskaczem w godzinach 17-19, a także ja z Astrid 19-21. Każda grupa po 2 godzinki. Patrole przebiegły spokojnie. Lataliśmy wokół wyspy. Wylądowaliśmy obok domu blond wojowniczki. -Teraz zostaniesz u mnie na noc?- zapytała z błagalnym spojrzeniem. -Astrid ja... Rozdział 3 taki krótki ale dodałam dzisiaj 2 rozdziały Rozdział 4 -Astrid ja z chęcią zostanę u Ciebie na noc. Tylko muszę iść powiedzieć to ojcu.-powiedziałem -Dziękuje ci- powiedziała i przytuliła się do mnie. Staliśmy przed jej domem przytuleni dobre 10 minut. Oderwałem się od niej. -Zaraz przyjdę- oznajmiłem -To ja przygotuję Ci łóżko w pokoju wuja- Astrid wślizgnęła się do domu, a ja poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem w stronę twierdzy. Dzisiaj była pełnia księżyca. Naturalny satelita był duży i bardzo, bardzo jasny. Od czasu do czasu przykrywały go na chwilę ciemne chmury. Widać też było bardzo dobrze całe konstelacje gwiazd i mgławice. Księżyc oświetlał całe wejście do twierdzy. Wszedłem do budynku wydrążonego w skale. Ujrzałem wszędzie różnokolorowe kwiaty, owoce na stołach. Między kolumnami wisiały wstęgi w wiosennych kolorach. Kwiecisty styl był w całej twierdzy. Po środku stał ojciec. -Tato? -O cześć Czkawka! Jak ci się podoba?- zapytał z uśmiechem. -Nie no, pięknie!- powiedziałem z zachwytem. -Tato... -Może coś zmienić?- ugh, przerwał mi -Nie naprawdę, jest pięknie!- powiedziałem lekko zdenerwowany -Tato... -Jaki chcesz tort? Czekoladowy?- znowu niedane mi było skończyć -Może być!- powiedziałem -Tato... -Czka...- nie skończył. -Daj mi skończyć!- krzyknąłem ostro -No dobrze mów- powiedział obojętnie -Mogę iść do Astrid na noc? -Co? -Jej wuj umarł- powiedziałem cicho aby reszta obecnych nie słyszała- potrzebuje wsparcia!- tu już mówiłem normalnie. -A powiedziałeś jej? -Nie...- spojrzałem na podłogę -Na Thora! To na co ty czekasz?- powiedział -Spokojnie, jutro jej powiem! -No ja myślę! Idź!- powiedział uradowany -Dziękuję!- krzyknąłem i już wychodziłem -A i Czkawka! -No co? -Bez głupot mi tam!- zaczął się śmiać z mojej miny. Wyszedłem z twierdzy, tam czekał pan Nocna Furia. Pochylił się abym mógł na niego wsiąść. -Nie, mordko przejdziemy się- popatrzył się na mnie zdziwiony. -Tak, dobrze słyszysz! Ruszyliśmy w kierunku domu Astrid. Szczerbatek z Wichurą zostali w stajni obok domu. Zapukałem. -Wchodź!- krzyknął głos z pomieszczenia. -Czkawka!- powiedziała uradowana Astrid. Przytuliła się do mnie. Poczułem dreszcz na jej rekach, objąłem ją mocniej. Staliśmy tak przez dobrą chwilę. Dziwne, jak jesteśmy razem czas tak wolno płynie. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Staliśmy przytuleni do siebie. Po chwili odsunęliśmy się od siebie trochę. Staliśmy oparci o siebie czołami. Spoglądałam w jego oczy, a on w moje. Miałam straszną ochotę go pocałować i prawie do tego by doszło, gdyby nie pukanie do drzwi. Odeszłam od zielonookiego chłopaka by zobaczyć kto to. To był Śledzik. 'Perspektywa Śledzika' -Hej wam!- powiedziałem do nich. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, że Czkawka był u Astrid o tej porze. Ta dwójka bardzo się przyjaźniła. -Co tam Śledzik?- zapytał Czkawka -Przyszedłem po księgę -A no tak!- powiedziała dziewczyna i pobiegła do swojego pokoju, zaraz przyszła z księgą. -Trzymaj! -Dzięki!- powiedziałem i wyszedłem. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Byłam zła na Śledzika, że przerwał nam tą chwilę z Czkawką, ale cóż obiecałam mu dzisiaj księgę i słowa dotrzymałam. -Dziękuję Ci, że ze mną zostałeś- powiedziałam i położyłam rękę na stole, przy którym siedziałam z chłopakiem -Niema za co- powiedział łapiąc mnie za rękę- Ty byłaś przy mnie, więc ja też ciebie nie zostawię. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie -Chcesz coś zjeść?- zapytałam po chwil -Nie dzięki? Woda w garnku, którą wstawiłam już wcześniej zaczęła bulgotać -Herbaty? -Poproszę Podałam mu kubek i usiedliśmy przy stole, kątem oka widziałam, że Czkawka coś szkicuje. To byłam ja na Wichurze. Szkic był bardzo realistyczny. Podeszłam od tyłu, chłopak był zajęty rysunkiem. Wyrwałam mu kartkę z rąk. -Śliczne!- krzyknęłam -Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba- powiedział cicho. Dopiliśmy herbaty, poszliśmy do swoich pokoi spać. Następnego dnia wstaliśmy zjedliśmy śniadanie, ale nie obyło się bez śmiechu. Czkawka był taki zaspany , że włożył sobie łyżkę do nosa. Nakarmiliśmy później smoki i polecieliśmy na zajęcia. Na zajęciach był quiz o smokach. Ja byłam ze Śledzikiem, Sączysmark był z bliźniakami a Czkawka zadawał pytania. Oczywiście ja ze Śledzikiem wygraliśmy. -Pamiętajcie o święcie Wiosny dzisiaj w twierdzy- powiedział Czkawka dla przypomnienia -A o której?- zapytał się Śledzik -Od 20 pewnie do białego rana, jak zwykle- powiedział Czkawka -Ja się spóźnię- powiedział Sączysmark wsiadając na Hakokła -A czemu?- zapytał zielonooki chłopak -Mama obiecała ciasto- wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, wylatując z Akademii w stronę swoich domów. Nexty najprawdopodobnie będą pojawiać się co dwa dni :) ''Do zobaczenia w środę <3 Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Czkawki Zbliżała się godzina 20. Całe tłumy zbliżały się w stronę twierdzy. Szybko się odświeżyłem i przebrałem. Wyszedłem z domu i usłyszałem różne dialogi wikingów -Na pewno będzie dobra zabawa!- powiedział uradowany jeden z grupy -No! Jak rok temu! Impreza do białego rana! -Na pewno...- tego już nie usłyszałem, byłem za daleko. Twierdza była przyozdobiona różnokolorowymi kwiatami, na stołach leżały owoce, a między kolumnami wisiały wstęgi w wiosennych kolorach. Na największym stole leżał wielki tort, pewnie czekoladowy. Obchody święta zaczynały się od tradycyjnego wiosennego tańca. Kapela Pyskacza grała różne, wesołe melodie a wszyscy podskakiwali w jej rytm. -Słuchajcie! Dzisiaj są 17 urodziny Czkawki!- wykrzyczał ojciec. Na sali byli wszyscy z osady. Nawet Sączysmark nie spóźnił się jak zapowiadał. Jeźdźcy siedzieli przy jednym stole, lecz stało się coś co przykuło moją uwagę. Coś a mianowicie ktoś. Była to Astrid. Po słowach ,,17 urodziny Czkawki wyszła. Martwiłem się, że coś się stało. Po zakończonej przemowie ojca i skończonym rozdawaniu prezentów, wyszedłem przed twierdzę. Astrid siedziała na ławce, była zamyślona.'' -Hej- powiedziałem siadając obok niej- HEJ!- powiedziałem drugi raz i szturchnąłem ją lekko -Co?- odpowiedziała jakby przed chwilą wstała- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się- odpowiedziała po chwil -Coś się stało? Czemu wyszłaś z twierdzy? -Czkawka to... to już za 3 lata- powiedziała z przejętą miną -Weź mi nawet nie przypominaj- westchnąłem i oparłem się o ścianę za mną. Astrid położyła głowę na moim ramieniu -Nie cieszysz się? -A z czego tu się cieszyć? Ojciec od dawna truje mi o tym wodzowaniu. -A...- chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zapatrzyła się w księżyc. Objąłem ją ramieniem, ale nie wiedziałem, że mamy widownie o_O. Perspektywa Astrid -Wiesz, że teraz nabrałeś masy?- powiedziałam ze śmiechem- Teraz jak się Ciebie przytula, nie masz wrażenia, że przytulasz patyk!- oboje parsknęliśmy wielkim śmiechem. -No tobie, tu i ówdzie też przybyło- powiedział Czkawka i zaczął mnie łaskotać - O ty świntuchu!- ledwo co powiedziałam, przez te jego łaskotanie zabrakło mi tchu. Spadliśmy z ławki na trawę i dopiero tam skończył tą zabawę. -A właśnie, mam coś dla Ciebie!- powiedziałam z uśmiechem, którego za nic nie mogłam się pozbyć, odwróciłam się do ławki bo obok niej stał pakunek. -Astrid, nie musiałaś- powiedział -Oj tam! Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba. To ode mnie i Pyskacza, on pomógł mi go zrobić. Czkawka położył pudełko na kolanach i zaczął rozpakowywać. Po chwili wyjął hełm do latania (chodzi o ten z HTTYD 2). -O Thorze! Jest świetny!- krzyknął z radości -Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Ja go zaprojektowałam, a Pyskacz pomógł mi go wykonać. -Ej Astrid, idziemy potańczyć?- zapytał z maślanymi oczami -No dobra- nie lubiłam jak się na mnie tak patrzył, nie mogłam mu wtedy odmówić. Weszliśmy razem do twierdzy. Dużo par tańczyło na parkiecie, niewiele mniej osób siedziało przy stole i zajęło się jedzeniem. Podeszliśmy do stolika przy którym siedzieli inni jeźdźcy. To co zobaczyliśmy dawało nam powód do śmiechu. Chłopaki siedzieli, a właściwie leżeli na sobie, Szpadka ledwo co podtrzymywała upitą głowę w rękach. Sączysmark wstał i poszedł do Czkawki. -Kochanie?- chciał go pocałować, ale w odpowiedniej chwili się odsunął- Gdzie jest mój smok?- cała sytuacja strasznie mnie rozśmieszyła. Następnie podszedł do mnie. -Twój smok spokojnie śpi z innymi! -Synu!- Czkawka stał oparty o ścianę i nie mógł się powstrzymać od szyderczego śmiechu- Musimy porozmawiać o męskich sprawach! Czy masz dziewczynę?- czknął, upadł na ziemię i zasnął. -Chodź, synu musimy ich zaprowadzić do domów- zaśmiał się próbując podnieść Sączysmarka na równe nogi... 12 kom. i next :) Rozdział 6 'Perspektywa Astrid' -Dobrze, KOCHANIE!- zaśmialiśmy się z głupoty pijanego Sączysmarka. Zaprowadziliśmy go do domu. Oczywiście kilka razy zsunął się z nas i runął z wielkim hukiem na ziemię. Wróciliśmy po resztę. Impreza trwała w najlepsze, było dużo pijanych i dobrze bawiących się Wandali. Zabraliśmy teraz ledwo przytomnych bliźniaków. Z nimi poszło dosyć łatwo, ale teraz trzeba było zabrać się za Śledzika. Matko! Ile my się namęczyliśmy żeby go podnieść. Wpadliśmy na pomysł, aby obudzić Sztukamięs, aby nam pomogła. Smoczyca przyleciała, a my ,,załadowaliśmy" Śledzika na jej grzbiet. Uff udało się. Położyliśmy go do łóżka i wyszliśmy. Czkawka odprowadził mnie pod drzwi i już się żegnaliśmy, ale coś a raczej ktoś przykuł naszą uwagę. -Czkawka, widzisz to?- zapytałam z lekkim śmiechem -Niestety, widzę- przytaknął. Sączysmark wyszedł na dwór kompletnie goły i zaczął krzyczeć -Kochanie! Synu! Gdzie jesteście?!- krzyczał na całe gardło -Wiesz co, może ja to pójdę załatwić, a ty idź już spać- powiedział Czkawka. -Dasz sobie z nim radę? Co jeśli będzie próbował cię pocałować?- powiedziałam z udawanym przejęciem, a i oczywiście z uśmiechem. -Synu! Nie czekaj na mnie! Nie wiem czy wrócę!- zaśmialiśmy się oboje -Bądź pozdrowiony! -Dziękuje bardzo!- ukłonił się i poszedł do Sączysmarka biegającego w kółko nad kałużą. (...). 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wróciliśmy z ojcem z imprezy, dość późno, koło 2. Od razu poszliśmy spać. Po jakiś 3 godzinach zszedłem na śniadanie. Była jajecznica. -Dzień doberek- powiedziałem -Cześć Czkawka- powiedział z radością -Wyspany?- zapytał po chwili -Nawet- uśmiechnąłem się -Czkawka powiedziałeś jej?- zapytał -Nie- powiedziałem i spuściłem wzrok -Wczoraj miałeś idealną sytuacje!- powiedział z lekko podniesionym głosem. -Widziałeś to? -Tak- powiedział a po chwili dodał- w takim wypadku za tydzień przypłynął na wyspę kandydatki na żonę- powiedział z powagą -NIE!- krzyknąłem i wybiegłem na zajęcia w SA. W akademii byli już wszyscy. -Główki bolą?- zapytałem -Weź mi nawet nie przypominaj- powiedzieli razem bliźniaki -A co ja wczoraj robiłem?- zapytał Smark -W wielkim skrócie, próbowałeś pocałować Czkawkę- powiedziała Astrid, po czym cała Akademia się zaśmiała -No w takim razie nie ma zajęć. No już do domu!- powiedziałem wesoło. Wszyscy wylecieli, ale zdążyłem złapać Astrid -Astrid-posmutniałem- Ojciec powiedział, że za tydzień przypłynął kandydatki na żonę. -Co?! Czemu?- przejęła się -Obiecałem mu, że wyznam pewnej osobie co czuję- spojrzałem na Astrid ze smutkiem w oczach -Może nie jest za późno- po tych słowach pojawiło się we mnie światełko nadziei. -No to chodźmy!- powiedziała. Szedłem pierwszy po czym odwróciłem się do Astrid. -Astrid... -Tak? -Kocham cię- wreszcie to z siebie wyrzuciłem Astrid zaniemówiła. Podeszła do mnie, złapała za kołnierz i pocałowała mnie. Czułem się świetnie, oderwała się i przytuliliśmy się mocno. -Ja ciebie też- powiedziała szeptem. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, poczułem jej ciepły głos na mojej szyi. -Ale co teraz?- zapytała- Co z tymi kandydatkami? -Powiemy ojcu! Musi to odwołać!- dziewczyna przytaknęła. Chwyciłem ją za rękę. Przed SA czekały smoki. Wsiedliśmy na nie i polecieliśmy (...) Ojciec siedział w domu. Otworzyłem a raczej kopnąłem z całej siły w drzwi. -Czkawka! Chcesz, je znowu wymieniać?- zapytał z uśmiechem -Tato! Musisz odwołać te kandydatki!- wykrzyknąłem, Astrid wyłoniła się zza mojego ramienia. Tata dostrzegł, że trzymam ją za rękę. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział -Jesteście parą? -Tak- powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie, a za to blond włosa kujnęła mnie w żebro dla zabawy. Tata zaczął się śmiać -No i widzisz jak cię zmotywowałem? -Co! Czyli to był tylko żart? -Taki motywacyjny! -Wiesz, obraził bym się, ale dzięki temu mam wspaniałą dziewczynę.- Odwróciłem się i pocałowałem ją. Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Wyszliśmy z domu, było już dosyć późno, ale na wspólny lot wokół Berk, nigdy nie jest za późno. Wylądowaliśmy na klifie. W oddali, Astrid zauważyła statki z Wandersmokiem na żaglach. Byli to Berserkowie. -Musimy to powiedzieć ojcu- polecieliśmy. Lecz gdy spostrzegli Wichurę odpłynęli. Opowiedziałem mu wszystko dokładnie, lecz odrzekł on tylko, że Dagur nam nie zagraża. Odprowadziłem Astrid do domu. Księżyc świecił a my toneliśmy w pocałunku. Wróciłem do domu, nakarmiłem Szczerbola i poszedłem spać, jako najszczęśliwszy człowiek w wiosce. Rozdział 7 'Perspektywa Astrid' Koło godziny 4:30 obudziłam się. Dziwne. Usłyszałam jakiś hałas. Poszłam na dół, sprawdzić co się stało. Nikogo nie było. No tak okno otwarte, pewnie wiatr, który się tu dostał. Zamykając okno, zwróciłam uwagę na pogodę. Było ciemno i zimno. Wiosna. Wspaniała wiosna, na Berk. Choć przyznaję, że jest cieplej niż przez pozostałe 9 miesięcy. Zamknęłam okno i wróciłam na górę. Umyłam się i ubrałam jak co dzień. Włosy zaplotłam w mój ulubiony warkocz. Zeszłam na dół powoli, w całym domu utrzymywało się mleczne światło, które dawała już gasnąca świeczka. Schody były już stare, wuj Finn miał je wymienić. Niestety nie zdążył. Uroniłam parę łez i weszłam do kuchni. W całej kuchni zimno. Ale jak? Okno zamknięte, drzwi też a w kominku się pali. To czemu jest zimno? Zarzuciłam na siebie koc i zaczęłam robić śniadanie. Pomyślałam: cała wioska śpi, a Astrid Hofferson od godziny 4 już na nogach i smaży naleśniki. Haha. Poszłam do spiżarni i przygotowałam ryby dla Wichurki. Smakowity zapach naleśników unosił się po domu. Postawiłam talerz na stole i usidłam przy nim. Zabierałam się za jedzenie, gdy nagle -Mogę trochę?- ktoś z ciemnego rogu powiedział złowieszczo. Odwróciłam się i dostałam najprawdopodobniej kijem w tył głowy. Zemdlałam. Dalej czarna dziura. Kto uderzył Astrid? Next jak dobijecie 20 kom ;) 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Obudziłem się, a raczej zostałem obudzony przez głodnego Szczerbola. Siedział obok mojego łóżka, a jego lepka ślina spływała po jego uśmiechniętej mordce. -No dobra, już wstaje- powiedziałem zaspany. Smok ucieszony zbiegł po schodach. Umyłem się , ubrałem. Szczerbaty w tym czasie biegał z góry na dół. Założyłem mu siodło i przymocowałem po boku hełm. Razem zeszliśmy po schodach, ale gad mnie podciął. Upadłem centralnie przed tatę, ocierając sobie brodę i część policzka. -A ja miałem cię wołać- zaśmiał się- Czkawka, jakbyś zszedł za minutę też byłbym szczęśliwy! -Hahaha! Bardzo śmieszne!- powiedziałem, zaczynając robić sobie kanapki. Szberbatek popchnął mnie. -No już!- poszedłem do spiżarni, wziąłem ryby przygotowane dzień wcześniej. -Proszę bardzo- spojrzał na mnie swoimi uradowanymi zielonymi oczyma -Za tydzień będziemy odnawiać kraty w Akademii. Zajmie nam to z 3-4 dni- zaczął tata -Okej- odpowiedziałem, bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Lubię zajęcia w Akademii, ale czasami są męczące kiedy bliźniakom trzeba tłumaczyć coś po 5 razy -Ale patrole mają być, jasne?- powiedział -Jak słońce! -A, proszę Cię pilnuj bliźniaków, żeby jakiegoś głupstwa nie zrobili, dobrze? -Dobrze- powiedziałem kończąc śniadanie Wstałem, pożegnałem się z tatą i poleciałem przekazać reszcie nowinę. Dolecieliśmy szybko do SA. -Cześć wszystkim!- powiedziałem -Cześć- odpowiedzieli. Zdziwiło mnie jedno. Gdzie jest mój ulubiony głos? Gdzie jest jego właścicielka? -Gdzie jest Astrid? Zawsze przychodziła punktualnie.- zapytałem z lekko zaniepokojonym głosem -Myślałem, że jest z tobą- powiedział tak samo zaniepokojony Śledzik -Co dziewczyny, nie umiesz upilnować?- powiedział złośliwie Smark -Morda!- krzyknąłem ostro. Wszystkie szmery ucichły. Nawet smoki bawiące się usiadły spokojnie. -Słuchajcie Astrid nie zniknęła by tak bez słowa, trzeba jej poszukać...- powiedziałem -A... -zaczął Sączysmark -Jeżeli to kolejna złośliwa uwaga, to lepiej się zamknij! To poważna sprawa!- chłopak się uciszył -Ja polecę do jej domu, wy tu zostańcie- powiedziałem, a wszyscy przytaknęli. Po chwili byłem pod wspomnianym wcześniej budynkiem. Myślałem, właściwie modliłem się aby wszystko było w porządku. Wszedłem do środka, lecz to wszystko potwierdziło moje obawy. Rozejrzałem się po domu, nikogo niebyło. Obok drzwi dostrzegłem kosz na ryby dla Wichury, która jeszcze spała, a na stole zimne naleśniki, ślad krwi i list: CZKAWUŚ! MASZ TAKĄ ŁADNĄ DZIEWCZYNĘ. SZKODA GDYBY COŚ SIĘ JEJ STAŁO. CHYBA WIESZ KTO PISZE! O nie to znowu on! List złożyłem i włożyłem do kieszeni. Wybiegłem i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. W SA wszyscy siedzieli przejęci tą całą sytuacją. Zbiegli się do mnie. -I co?- zapytał Śledzik, a reszta patrzyła na mnie z przejęciem. -Porwał ją!- krzyknąłem- Musimy wyruszać natychmiast!- wszyscy obecni przytaknęli- Słuchajcie, bierzemy broń na wszelki wypadek i jedzenie! Za 15 min pod twierdzą! Gdy wróciłem do domu, ojciec już wychodził. Złapałem go szybko -Mówiłeś, że Dagur nam niezagraża! -Odkąd zawarliśmy pokój z Albrechtem, nie zagraża!- powiedział- Coś się stało? -Porwał Astrid!- od razu pobladł -Wyruszamy!- krzyknął- Idź po Pyskacza , niech się przygotowuje! Zebraliśmy się na placu przed twierdzą. -Musimy, być dyskretni! Nie zwracajmy na siebie uwagi!- ojciec chyba nigdy nie widział mnie tak stanowczego Wyruszyliśmy. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Ocknęłam się. Bolała mnie głowa. Siedziałam w jakimś więzieniu. Zimno i mokro. Od ścian dawał mocny zapach stęchlizny. Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. -Cześć ślicznoto- powiedziała dobrze znana mi osoba -Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Czego chcesz, Dagur?!- powiedziałam ze złością w głosie -Mam 20 lat i szukam żony- powiedział- Nadajesz się idealnie! -Chyba sobie żartujesz! -No to ewentualnie nocną furię! -Nigdy, Czkawka na to nie pozwoli!- krzyknęłam, szybko podniosłam się i próbowałam uderzyć tego głupka przez kratę, lecz dostałam z bata, jakiegoś pasa? Nie wiem. Dostałam w policzek, który od razu zabrudził się krwią. Zostałam rzucona o podłogę, a przez to otarłam mocno ręce i posiniaczyłam część pleców. -Dopóki Cię mam Czkawka zrobi wszystko!- powiedział do mnie, po czym zwrócił się do Bestiala. - Oj, Bestial! Jak traktujesz moją nową żonę!- krzyknął na niego -Przepraszam- powiedział z pokorą. I wyszli. Na obiad dostałam surową rybę, lecz nie byłam głodna. Do więzienia wszedł inny sługus Dagura. -Lecą! -Wspaniale!- powiedział Bestial, złapał mnie w pasie i podniósł w górę. Wyniósł mnie na świeże powietrze. Słońce przykrywały chmury. Było ponuro, i tworzyła się mgła. Usłyszałam dźwięk wydany przez Nocną Furię. Ucieszyłam się. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Dolatywaliśmy do wyspy. Od razu usłyszeliśmy krzyki i głośny dźwięk rogu. -Lecą!- krzyknęli słudzy Dagura. Miałem takie przeczucie, że wyczekiwali na nas od dłuższego czasu. -Pyskacz, Sączysmark na zachód!- ojciec wydawał polecenia- Bliźniaki, Śledzik na wschód. Czkawka! My lecimy na północ! Przeszukać każdy zakamarek wyspy! Rozdzieliliśmy się, każdy poleciał w swoją stronę. -Myślisz, że jest cała?- zapytałem ojca -Na pewno! Przecież to wojowniczka!- tata siedział na smoku z kamienną miną, lecz ja wiedziałem, że się martwi i obwinia się o to, że nie zareagował na wieść o statkach... Mam do was małą prośbę. Napiszczie w kom. co wam się podoba i nie podoba w moim opku. Będe wdzięczna <3 'Perspektywa Czkawki' -Tato? -Hmm?- wyrwałem go z zamyślenia -Widzie to! -Co widzisz? -Martwisz się, że to twoja wina, prawda? -Skądże?- próbował się wymigać -Możesz mówić co chcesz, ja i tak wiem swoje- powiedziałem, poczym spojrzałem na tatę z miną ,,Czyż nie mam racji". -Dobra masz mnie. To moja wina- powiedział z załamanym głosem -Nie...- przerwał mi -Spójrz, tam! -Widzę! -Ja odciągnę strażników, ty leć ją odbić! -Dobrze!- rozdzieliliśmy się. Wylądowałem przed Dagurem stojącym z Astrid. Miała na rękach kajdanki a Dagur trzymał je i co jakiś czas ściągając je, przewracał Astrid. -Puść ją! -Ani mi się śni! Dopóki ją mam, zrobisz wszystko!- miał racje -Co chcesz?! -Nocną furię! -Nigdy! -W takim razie, przywitaj się z moją nową dziewczyną!- powiedział i próbował pocałować Astrid, ale zrobiła unik i kopnęła porywacza w krocze. -Ajć!- pisnął -Dobrze Ci tak- powiedziałem ze śmiechem - Wybieraj! Albo ona-wskazał na blond dziewczynę- Albo on- tu wskazał na Szczerbola- WYBIERAJ!!! Wsiadłem na smoka chcąc zaatakować z góry. -Szczerbo! Uważaj bo pewnie się nią zasłoni!- krzyknąłem szybko, smok przytaknął. Było tak jak mówiłem. Ten tchórz zasłonił się dziewczyną. -Teraz!- powiedziałem, mordka strzeliła im centralnie pod nogi. Oboje upadli. Zszedłem szybko, złapałem Astrid i wznieśliśmy się w górę. Dałem ustalony znak, że Astrid jest już bezpieczna. Spojrzałem na nią. Miała ręce całe w siniakach, a na policzku dostrzegłem ranę po jakimś bacie. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi pięknymi oczami, które mówiły same za siebie. -Ciii, Astrid. Jesteś już bezpieczna. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Bardzo się cieszyłam, że Czkawka mnie odbił. Leciałam wtulona w niego. Plecy bolały mnie, ale tego nie okazywałam. Czułam się bezpiecznie. Nie spostrzegłam nawet, kiedy zasnęłam. Obudziłam się w moim pokoju. Miałam opatrunki na rękach, plecach i policzku. Zeszłam na dół. Czułam piękny zapach pieczonego kurczaka. -Czkawka?- powiedziałam cicho. Podszedł do mnie, przytulił -Nareszcie się obudziłaś- wyszeptał mi do ucha -Która godzina? -Koło 16- powiedział radośnie. Usiadłam przy stole, chłopak podał mi talerz z kurczakiem -Smacznego!- wzięłam kęs- Smakuje? -Bardzo! Sam go robiłeś?- zapytałam -Nie wierzysz, w moje możliwości?- zapytał z uśmiechem, po czym dodał- No dobra. Szpadka mi pomagała. -Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam!- potargałam mu włosy -Dobra, dobra!- powiedział Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. To był Śledzik. Zza niego wyłonili się bliźniaki i Sączysmark. -Jak się czujesz? -Co ci tam robili? -Czego on chciał?- od tych pytań zakręciło mi się w głowie. Opowiedziałam im wszystko. Poczęstowałam ich kurczakiem. Czkawka siedział smutny. Po wyjściu jeźdźców, zapytałam -Co jest? -To moja wina, że cię porwali. Powinienem cię pilnować! -Nie, to nie twoja wina, Czkawka! Nie obwiniaj się o to! -Ale to co oni ci tam robili...- przerwałam mu namiętnym pocałunkiem -To co było to się nieodstanie. Nie wracajmy do tego, dobrze? -Dobrze- na jego twarzy znów zagościł uśmiech. -Dobrze się czujesz? -Tak -Idziemy się gdzieś przejść? -Tak!- wykrzyknęłam i wyszliśmy. Na placu spotkaliśmy wodza -Astrid!- wykrzyknął i przytulił mnie tak, że prawie mi żebra pękły -Też... się... cieszę...że....wodza....widzę- ledwo co wydukałam -Ojć przepraszam -Nic się nie stało- powiedziałam opierając się o Czkawkę. Chwilę porozmawialiśmy i poszliśmy dalej. Smoki szły za nami uśmiechnięte. Było po 20. Poszliśmy na klify. Księżyc świecił, lecz w jego tafli wyróżniało się coś co nas zaniepokoiło... Uhuhu coś długi ten rozdział się zrobił :D Rozdział 8 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Na skraju klifu siedziała postać. Zastanawiałem się długo czy do niej podejść. Namyśliłem się, puściłem rękę Astrid, poprosiłem żeby została i ruszyłem w kierunku tajemniczej osoby. Dziewczyna złapała mnie i powiedziała szeptem -Chyba sobie śnisz! Idę z tobą! Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i razem ruszyliśmy do przodu. Wiatr, który bawił się peleryną nieznajomej i hasał między drzewami nagle ucichł. Jakby wiedział, co zaraz się wydarzy. Zauważyłem, że owa postać coś struga. -Przepraszam, kim jesteś?- zapytałem. Wstała jak oparzona i na pięcie odwróciła się w naszą stronę. Była to wysoka, równa z Astrid dziewczyna. Spod kaptura wydostawały się długie, rude kręcone włosy, jej oczy były takiego koloru jak blond wojowniczki a różana cera dodawała jej uroku. -Kim wy, jesteście?!- powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem -Ja jestem Czkawka, a to... -Astrid- powiedziała sama za siebie -Teraz powiesz kim jesteś? -Jestem Elinor -Tak więc, Elinor skąd się tu wzięłaś? -Miałam dość mojej starej wyspy, chciałam zacząć wszystko od początku. Po prostu. -Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś jakąś uciekającą księżniczką, co?- powiedziała Astrid, wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy -Chcesz zacząć wszystko od nowa?- zapytałem po chwili namysłu. -No tak. -Na początku musisz załatwić sobie jakieś schronienie-powiedziałem- Zostaniesz u nas? Choć na kilka dni? -No dobrze!- Astrid patrzyła na nas ze zdziwieniem -To co lecimy? -Jak lecimy? Na czym?- zapytała Elinor -Szczerbatek!- krzyknąłem, a razem z Nocną Furią, przybiegła Wichura -Co smoki!?- krzyknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna -No tak. To jest Szczerbatek, a to Wichurka- powiedziałem i zaczęliśmy iść w ich stronę. Blondynka przytrzymała mnie i powiedziała szeptem -Czkawka mam dziwne przeczucie, co do niej -Zaufaj mi- powiedziałem słodkim głosem -Czkawka, ufam ci, ale jej nie za bardzo -Astrid tak samo było z Heathera -Ale Heathera, to Heathera! -Zazdrosna jesteś?- powiedziałem z uśmiechem -A mam powód? -Nie- zaśmiałem się- To co jutro na mały wyścig wokół wyspy?- zapytałem radosny. -Pewnie, tylko się nie spóźnij!- powiedziała Astrid wskakując na swojego Śmiertnika. Polecieliśmy do wioski. Opowiedzieliśmy ojcu co się stało. Tata pozwolił Elinor zostać u nas. Pokazałem rudowłosej pokój gościnny. Wróciłem na dół, zabrałem Astrid i wyszliśmy 'Perspektywa Astrid' Przez całą drogę rozmawialiśmy o mojej niepewności do nowej. Na dokładkę Czkawka powiedział, że będzie miała własnego smoka i uczęszczać na zajęcia w SA. Doszliśmy pod drzwi. -Pamiętaj o jutrzejszym wyścigu- powiedziałam radosna -Rano? -Jak wstaniesz śpiochu to po mnie przyjdź- zaśmiałam się i pstryknęłam Czkawkę w nos. Zrobił obrażoną minę, trochę odszedł, odwrócił się do mnie i przytulił -Do zobaczenia jutro skarbie- powiedział i pocałował mnie w policzek. -Do jutra- Czkawka odszedł, a ja wsunęłam się do domu. Zrobiłam sobie i Wichurze kolacje. Później poszłam się umyć. Gdy położyłam się w łóżku, kręciłam się niemiłosiernie. Ciągle myślałam o tajemniczej rudowłosej z klifu. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Gdy wróciłem do domu, ojciec już spał. Elinor kończyła kolację, lecz gdy mnie zobaczyła przytuliła mnie. -Dziękuję, że mogę zostać! -Nie ma za co- puściła mnie i poszedłem się umyć. Wszedłem do pokoju i zobaczyłem ,,dziewczynę z klifu -Co ty tu robisz?!- krzyknąłem -Przepraszam, że weszłam tak bez pozwolenia ale twoje szkice są wspaniałe! -No tak, ale następnym razem nie wchodź tak bez mojej zgody, dobrze? -Dobrze!- powiedziała -Opowiedz mi coś o sobie -Ale co?- zapytała -Najlepiej od początku- usiedliśmy na łóżku. -No to tak. Mam 17 lat, 3 młodszych braci i rodziców z którymi się nie dogaduje...- zaczęła swoją opowieść. Przerwałem jej i poszedłem do toalety. Zastałem dziewczynę śpiącą. Nie chcąc jej budzić, zostawiłem ją w moim pokoju i poszedłem do gościnnego. Zasnąłem od razu. Rano jak zwykle zostałem obudzony przez głodnego Szczerbola. -No już wstaję- ubrałem się, zszedłem na dół. Zimo, coś. To jest wiosna, WIOSNA!! Wszyscy jeszcze spali. Zjadłem coś i wyszliśmy razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Połowa Słońca wystawała zza horyzontu, a powietrze było wilgotne. Dolecieliśmy do domu Astrid. Zapukałem, nikt nie otwierał. Weszliśmy do środka. Dziewczyna jeszcze spała. Miałem pewien sposób na pobudkę. Wziąłem wiaderka, napełniłem je wodą i polałem ją. Obudziła się momentalnie -Czkawka!!! - krzyknęła na mnie i popchnęła tak, że wylądowałem na podłodze. Zaśmialiśmy się. -Mówiłaś, że ja jestem śpiochem!- dziewczyna podała mi rękę abym mógł wstać. Zamiast wstać, pociągnąłem ją. Wylądowała na mnie -Czkawka, idioto!- powiedziała ze śmiechem -Taka jesteś?- zacząłem ją łaskotać. Wiła się po podłodze na wszystkie strony -Przestań- powiedziała zdyszana ale uśmiechnięta -Nie dopóki mnie nie przeprosisz! -Prze...pra....szam!- wydukała -No, od razu lepiej! -Osz ty!- krzyknęła Wstaliśmy, ale Astrid walnęła mnie mocno w ramie -Ała- powiedziałem ocierając bolące miejsce -Masz za swoje- powiedziała dumnie. Zszedłem na dół, a dziewczyna poszła się ubrać. Zjedliśmy śniadanie, nakarmiliśmy Wichurę. Zbliżała się godzina 8:30, czas lecieć na zajęcia w SA. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach